


The Core Four

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty romp with the Core Four</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Buffy glanced around at all the travelers pushing past her. She'd never find her way out of this damned airport. Why did she come here in the first place? Oh yeah, to get away from the continuing badness that was her love life by indulging in some Watcher/Slayer bonding. Of course Giles was one of the few Watchers left in the world, but he was still her Watcher.  
   
She'd abandoned Rome because the Immortal had turned into a huge dud. Because he lived forever, he didn't care about certain things, he just wanted to party. Buffy had tired of that after several weeks. She'd left Dawn in the private school she had been enrolled in after extracting promises to call. And now she was in merry old England with no idea on how to leave the airport. She was about to ask someone when she spied a familiar figure.  
   
"Willow? Will!"  
   
The red headed Wicca turned at the sound of her name only to find herself surrounded by Slayer.  
   
"Buffy? What are you doing here?"  
   
"Came to do some bonding with my Watcher. What about you? I thought you were in Rio with Kennedy. She with you?"  
   
Willow ducked her head with a sad smile. "We broke up. Guess we just took it kinda fast what with impending doom an all. I don't think I mourned Tara properly. Kennedy was all about Slaying and partying. I just wanted to stay at home. Big fight, so I came here to see if Giles needed some help with the Council. I thought you were in Rome with some Immortal guy."  
   
Buffy scoffed. "Big bust. Living forever equals major boredom. All party, all the time. He never wanted to just talk or veg, so I left Dawnie in school and came to see Giles."  
   
Both women stood there contemplating the uber suck that was love. As they were about to pick up their bags another familiar voice echoed across the concourse.  
   
"Buffster! Will!"  
   
They turned to see Xander pushing his way through the crowd. Looking at each other, they shrugged and turned to embrace their best friend. He'd lost some of the weight he had carried and sported a more muscular look. He'd forgone the plain black eye patch for one with a Hawaiian print not unlike the shirts he used to wear.   
   
"So what brings the two loveliest ladies in all the world to London, England?"  
   
Buffy and Willow smiled at each other. Same old Xander, pouring on the charm. They winked and replied as one, "Giles."  
   
There was a beat of silence before they all broke down laughing. It felt like the old days. Xander embraced his two best friends knowing they had other reasons for being there. But he wouldn't push.  
   
Buffy stepped back before giving him one of her megawatt smiles.  
   
"So why are you here Xand?"  
   
"Yeah, I thought you were in Africa seeking out Slayers. What gives?" Willow asked.  
   
"Africa, not so much with the Slayers. Looks like a lot of the Potentials had already been brought to the Council. Those that weren't were either killed by their families for being looked at as demons or killed themselves cause they couldn't handle the pressure."  
   
"Oh, Xand, I'm so sorry," Buffy placed a hand on his shoulder.  
   
"So you came here to get a new assignment?"  
   
"Yeah, pretty much. Not looking forward to giving G-man the news. So whadda ya say we ditch this place and hook up with crusty old Watcher man?"  
   
"Giles isn't old," Buffy protested.  
   
"This from the woman who made the 'raise your hand if ewww' comment," Xander sighed.  
   
"Hey, I was in deep denial land then. I was only seventeen, not supposed to be thinking of my Watcher like that."  
   
"I think someone wants to carpe Giles," Will sang, mischief twinkling in her eyes.  
   
Buffy blushed. She had been thinking about Giles differently since leaving the States, but she had still been angry at him and wasn't sure they could go down that road. She just gathered up her bags and pushed her friends along.  
   
"Either of you know where I can get a decent cup of coffee?"  
They'd arrived at Council Headquarters and were treated like royalty. Buffy, as the longest lived and most successful Slayer, was mobbed by Watchers. Willow, as a powerful Wicca who'd unleashed the power of the Slayer, was confronted by various sorcerers and witches. Xander, well being Xander and a valuable member of the famous Scooby gang, was latched onto by everyone else.  
   
They were hustled into a conference room and were plied with tea and biscuits until they were ready to drown. When they could finally talk to someone about Giles they were disappointed to find out he wasn't there. Apparently things were going so smoothly everyone had pestered him into taking a long and well earned vacation. He was the next three months at his home in Bath. All this left our brave heroes with one problem. How to get there?  
   
None of them had much money and what little they did have was not in British currency. They'd spent the last of that getting here. Of course everyone at the Council jumped at the chance to spend some quality time with the trio. That was out to a halt when Willow asked for a map and a detailed description of Giles' house. While someone was scrounging that up, she asked that all their bags be brought to them and could someone supply them with certain herbs. Various suck ups ran to do her bidding.  
   
Buffy gave her a questioning look, but she put on her 'resolve' face and waited imperiously for her orders to be carried out. She had the luggage placed in a small space in the middle of the room. She had Buffy and Xander stand next to the pile as she mixed the herbs and made a circle around her friends. Willow memorized the map and the picture someone had provided of Giles' house. She stepped inside the circle and asked the crowd to move back.  
   
Closing her eyes and chanting softly, she felt the magic flow through her. Buffy and Xander just stared as soft white patch started to appear in her hair. Then all of a sudden the Council room disappeared and they were standing in the front yard of a house somewhere in the English countryside.  
   
"What was that Will?"  
   
"Yeah, and what's with the white hair? You're not gonna go all evil again are you?"  
   
"It was a simple translocation spell. That's why I needed the map and description of the house. And no Xander, no evil, just good. Apparently it went all white when I did the Slayer spell. It's something I want to ask Giles about. So, let's go say hi," she pointed to the door.  
   
They picked up their luggage and trudged up the walk. Buffy pressed the buzzer, excited and scared all at once. When the door opened, Giles' eyes went wide. All three took in his expression, smiled at each other and said to him, "Hi Giles, surprise."  
   
Giles had actually been going slowly out of his mind. His secretary and all the others had pushed so forcefully for him to take this vacation that he'd capitulated without thinking of the consequences. He actually missed the hustle and bustle, the everyday minutiae that went on at Headquarters. He'd caught up on all his reading and was bored shitless. He'd not been allowed to bring any files or research, they'd strictly forbidden it saying he needed to forget about those kinds of things and just relax. Almost two weeks of 'relaxing' made him miss the Hellmouth and the sense of never ending impending doom. It was pitiful.  
   
And given the remoteness of his home the vampire population was nonexistent. So Giles couldn't even break up his 'relaxation' with random acts of violence. So when he heard the doorbell, he sent a silent prayer to various deities that it was someone from the Council announcing another apocalypse he could help with. Instead he got the Scoobies.  
   
Not that he didn't mind, in fact he welcomed the interruption and the company. Only he wondered what all three of them were doing on his doorstep. But before he could ask, Buffy spoke.  
   
"Sorry Giles, no apocalypse. We just came for a social visit."  
   
"I thought you were in Rome with that Immortal chap. And Willow, you were watching Rio with Kennedy and Xander, what did you find in Africa?"  
   
All of them answered in turn.  
   
"Broke up."  
   
"Same here."  
   
"Nada G-man."  
   
"Don't call me that. Well, do come in. I'll make tea. There's plenty of room, just find a place to put your bags."  
   
Buffy yawned. "Actually, can we put a hold on tea, I think the jet lag is getting to me."  
   
Willow and Xander followed suit. It had been a long day and all were desperately in need of a nap.  
   
"Of course, how rude of me. Let me help with the luggage. We can catch up over dinner."  
   
"Thanks."  
   
"Yeah thanks Giles."  
   
"Way to go Watcher dude."  
   
As they lugged suitcases to bedrooms, Giles found himself eager to find out how they were all doing, especially Buffy. Should he be so happy that she was single again? As he put her case on the floor, they found themselves alone.  
   
"Thanks, Giles."  
   
"You are quite welcome. Have a good nap."  
   
"I will." As he turned to leave she said, "Giles?"  
   
"Yes, Buffy?"  
   
"It's good to be here. I'm happy to see you again."  
   
"Me too, Buffy, me too."  
   
The dinner had gone well, everyone had a chance to play catch up. They indulged in several glasses of wine and now the mood was quite relaxed. After clearing away the dishes they'd adjourned to the living room Giles had started a fire because the nights had started to turn chilly. Willow and Xander took the two chairs, leaving the couch for Buffy and Giles. Watcher and Slayer seemed slightly uncomfortable with the sudden closeness. The silence was broken by Xander, of course. He knew it was his duty to fill these awkward moments with a joke or something.  
   
"So, G-man, how you been coping with unlimited free time? How long was it before you started missing the Hellmouth?"  
   
Giles started to blush furiously and whipped his glassed off to clean them.  
   
"You mean I was right?"  
   
"Giles you didn't? You don't? You do?" Buffy asked.  
   
Willow just started to smile, a giggle threatening to burst forth.  
   
"You actually miss the Hellmouth? Are you nuts?"  
   
"Well, Buffy, for the past seven years, I've always, well almost always, had something to occupy my time."  
   
All of them pretended to ignore the reference to the year after high school.  
   
"So you actually miss the vampires, the demons, and the threat of impending death…."  
   
"Yes…well…tea anyone?"  
   
Giles stood up quickly and headed for the kitchen. Buffy smiled, she made him stutter. Then she realized she missed stuttering Giles.  
   
"I haven't heard him stutter like that since, well that first year," Willow commented.  
   
"I was just thinking that. God, we were so young, so innocent. I remember my first day at Sunnydale. I bumped into you Xand, and you asked…."  
   
"If I could have you. Yeah, I know, my first rejection from the Buffster. And I never did, not even when you did the sexy dance."  
   
"Oh, God. Please don't remind me of that," Buffy blushed as she put her head in her hands.  
   
"He's right though. He kissed everyone but you, Buffy. He kissed Cordy and Anya and even me, though that was a fluke and will probably never happen again, but he never kissed you."  
   
Xander and Buffy looked at Willow, she hadn't babbled like that in ages. But what she said was true. Xander had always wished he'd taken a chance that first day and kissed Buffy. For her part Buffy had heard often enough from Anya what a good kisser Xander was that she wondered if any of it was true. She was mellowed out enough by the wine that the idea of kissing Xander didn't totally wig her. She figured what the heck, they'd still be friends after, it was only a kiss, wasn't it?   
   
Xander was so focused on the thought of kissing Buffy that nothing else mattered to him in that moment. His brain managed to register the shrug Buffy gave, and next thing he knew she was on his lap and was kissing him. Buffy was kissing him, something he's dreamed about for a very long time. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eye and let instinct take over.  
   
She was kissing Xander. A small part of her knew she should be wigged, this was Xander, someone safely put in the friend column. But as he pulled her closer, all coherent thought fled. Neither of them noticed Willow who was lost in her own memories of kissing Xander. What had started out as something innocent and chaste was slowly turning into something more.  
   
"Dear Lord! What is going on here?"  
   
The couple broke apart and Willow shook herself aware. All eyes turned to Giles who was about to drop the tea tray. Willow jumped up to help him, allowing her friends to disentangle themselves.  
   
"It's nothing Giles, just well, we were reminiscing and I pointed out that Xander had kissed all the Scooby girls but Buffy and …."  
   
"They took the opportunity to perform tonsillectomies on one another?"  
   
"Now G-man, it wasn't like that, really, we're still friends…"  
   
Buffy took those moments to think for a moment and walk over to stand next to her best friend.   
   
"Y'know Will, Anya gushed for ages about how well Giles kissed. Don't you think we need to see if she was bragging?"


	2. Chapter 2

Giles stood there open mouthed and dumbfounded. They were obviously all quite drunk. He'd just send them to their rooms and everything would be back to normal in the morning.  
   
"You're right Buffy. It is our sacred duty as her friends to see if she was right."  
   
Before he could speak, both women had pushed him down on the couch, their hands everywhere. His glasses were plucked off and two sets of lips attacked his face and neck. Willow pushed Buffy aside and sat in Giles' lap. She figured she'd had a crush on him first, she should kiss him first. She gathered his face in her hands and laid her lips on his. This was no mere boy she was kissing. This was a man, a man who tasted faintly of tea. But before she could explore further, a pair of hands pulled her away.  
   
"Hey, okay, that's enough Will, quit macking on MY Watcher."  
   
Xander almost stumbled as Willow was tossed towards him. He'd been captivated by the sight of his two best friends attacking Giles. They kissed the Watcher and caressed him and Xander wondered what it would be like to be in Giles' place. He also wondered what Giles felt like, how he kissed. He instantly told himself that was a bad place and concentrated on watching Willow kiss Giles before Buffy pulled her off.  
   
Buffy almost threw her friend at Xander before climbing onto Giles. It was time to do some carpe-ing. She pulled him towards her, putting all her feelings behind the kiss. Giles briefly registered the loss of contact, but was overwhelmed by the passion of the person now attacking him. He opened his eyes and saw Buffy. God, he was kissing his Slayer, something he'd wanted to do for so very long. He shifted his body to mold her to him. When she moaned in approval, he slipped his tongue in, exploring her. Buffy went on a mental breakdown as Giles unleashed all his experience.  
   
Meanwhile Willow and Xander looked at the couple on the couch as they got steamier and then looked at each other. With a mental shrug, Willow stepped into Xander's waiting arms. It was better than she remembered, kissing the boy, no the man she had loved since she was five. Anya must have taught him a thing or two cause she was going weak at the knees. All Xander could think was he was kissing his Willow, without any burdens this time. This was no fluke. She tasted of magic now, something buzzing and powerful, something only hinted at four years ago. She fit him, better than Anya, better than Cordelia. She was his, his Willow and they were kissing.  
   
As buttons started to come undone and passion threatened to overwhelm, a mote of reason entered Giles' head. This was insanity, it was the wine. He pushed Buffy off if him, his libido raging. He pulled Willow and Xander apart. They all looked at him as if he killed a puppy. Buffy got up and sauntered over to him. She wiggled her hips against him as she pouted.  
   
"What's the matter Giles? Don't you want me?"  
   
"Buffy, of course I do, for so very long…stop that! You're all obviously under the influence of the alcohol. I suggest we all go to bed and forget any of this happened."  
   
"But I don't wanna forget, do you wanna forget Will, Xand?"  
   
They shook their heads.  
   
"See, we want the smoochies, guess that means you need to be convinced. Go sit. Xand, make sure he stays. C'mere Will, let's give Giles a little persuasion."  
   
Giles found himself back on the couch, Xander giving him a stern look. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to attempt to get past the young man.  
   
Buffy had pulled Willow close and whispered something in her best friends' ear. At first the red head grew wide eyes, but slowly a mischievous grin appeared and she nodded in agreement. They started to sway to music playing in their heads, touching each other innocently on the hip, the shoulder, the waist. Soon their bodies drew closer and they began caressing more intimately, breasts, thighs, asses. Then Buffy moved her arms around Willow as if they were embracing. Willow started stroking Buffy's face, hair. Then they were kissing, soft gentle kisses that slowly, slowly edged into passionate. A flash of tongue and hands everywhere.  
   
Giles wanted to stop them, wanted to look away. It was pure madness, but God it was fascinating. He would have thought Buffy would be revolted at the idea of kissing another woman. But this, this was pure lust, unbridled and untamed. His libido won over and he wanted to claim Buffy as his own.  
   
Xander was in heaven. Never had his imagination ever been this good. Buffy and Willow and hands and tongues and dear God he was hard. He'd forgotten totally about Giles and concentrated on the show in front of him. He'd seen Willow kiss Tara and Kennedy, but never like this, this was….hot and he never wanted his Willow more than now.  
   
Buffy wasn't sure why she thought of kissing Willow as a way to keep Giles interested. The idea had just popped into her head and she went with it. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the need to carpe Giles. She whispered the idea to Willow and then they were dancing. Willow's touch was soft but more sure than any of the guys she'd dated. She touched back and the heat built up. Then she was kissing Willow and her mind reeled. It was good, no great, not as great as kissing Giles, but Wow.  
   
Willow had been wigged when Buffy first whispered the idea but some part of her wondered what it would be like. Buffy was more muscular than Tara, like Kennedy had been, but she wore her strength with a maturity and ease the younger Slayer lacked. The dancing was good, but the kissing was better. Buffy was more possessive than any of her lovers, it was delicious and she never wanted to stop.  
   
They were gently pulled apart by two separate sets of hands. Giles and Xander wanted to play. Buffy considered making them kiss each other, but dismissed it quickly. Willow almost whimpered at the loss of contact with Buffy, but was silenced by Xander's talented hands. Buttons were further opened, sighs of pleasure echoing through the room.  
   
One last small thread of sanity filtered through Giles' brain. There was no doubt this was going to happen, but what about protection? None of them needed the consequence of a pregnancy on their hands. He broke off a passionate kiss to voice his concern.  
   
"Buffy, please stop love. It's important. Has anyone thought of birth control?"  
   
The statement stopped everyone cold.  
   
"Hey, don't look at me, it's been over a year and last lover, vampire."  
   
"Lesbian, didn't need it."  
   
"Anya was on the pill, you Giles?"  
   
"Um, well, I hadn't actually planned anything like this…"  
   
"In other words no," Buffy said.  
   
"Indeed."  
   
All were crestfallen and passions started to cool. Willow brightened suddenly.  
   
"A spell, I think I read about a spell, a kind of magical contraception. It was before I got all Wicca powerful, in one of your books, Giles."  
   
"I think I know which one you mean Willow. I can do the incantation, but will need your power to make it effective for a longer period than it was designed for."  
   
"No problem, one white Wicca at your service."  
   
"Okay, um, we all need to be touching in order for the spell to work."  
   
"Touching? Giles, I like you, but…"  
   
"Not like that, Xander. You hold Willow's hand and then take Buffy's. I'll hold Willow's other had and Buffy, not there luv, unless you want the night to end very quickly."  
   
Buffy smirked and held his hand. They all stood close together, bodies touching as they held hands. Giles could feel the magic pulsing in Willow, her heightened sexual state making it more prominent. He briefly wondered how it might affect an orgasm before trying to concentrate on the spell.  
   
Xander could also feel her magic. He'd seen evil, vein Willow, even experienced her power. This was…different, so very different. He could feel her love pulse through the magic, enveloping him. This was his Willow, his beautiful, powerful Willow.  
   
Buffy could feel the magic from Giles. She'd known he was powerful, but Willow's mojo just strengthened it. As he chanted, she could feel the power flow through her. It was tingly and oh God, she might just come right now.  
   
As the magic pulsed and flowed, it fed off the sexual energy of the group. It grew stronger and embraced the four, protecting them. As Giles finished chanting, the power faded leaving them all breathless.  
   
"It worked? We're good?" Buffy asked.  
   
"Yes, we should be," Giles replied.  
   
"Good," she attacked him, pushing him to the floor and ripping open his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow followed her friends lead and attacked Xander, kissing him with all her passion. He staggered backwards under her weight, but held on and lowered them to the floor. She pulled his shirt off, running her fingers over newly acquired muscles. Her Xander, he'd always been her Xander just as she had always been his Willow. She nudged him and he rolled over, allowing her to be on top. Taking off her top, she smiled down at him.

She was beautiful, her pale skin framed by the flaming red hair that she hadn't cut. He wanted to touch her, but a brief glimpse of the 'resolve' face stopped him. She leaned over to kiss him again. Her lips wandered from his to his neck to his shoulder. She trailed all over his chest, licking his nipple and causing him to moan. He turned his head and glanced over at the other couple in the room.

Buffy had managed to strip Giles down to his boxers. It was a crime he'd hidden that body under tweed, or any clothing for that matter. She shouldn't have been surprised, he trained her after all. What had caused a small gasp and a flash of guilt were the scars. She'd known he'd been hurt, but this…. She shushed him before he could speak and began to trace them lightly with her fingers, kiss them and lave her tongue over them, hoping to wash away the hurt with her love.

Giles wanted to assure her it wasn't her fault, but she lowered her head and kissed the burn marks. Her blond head traveled over his torso, kissing and licking. He wanted to roll over and posses her, but knew she wanted to do this. He glanced over at the figures a few feet away. Xander had finally grown into his body and reminded Giles of a different time, long ago.

Giles was looking at him. Why was Giles looking at him? Why hadn't he noticed how green Giles' eyes were? Xander chased away those thoughts, trying to concentrate on the woman above him. She was currently undoing his pants and tugging them downward. Lifting his hips to help, he gasped as she stroked his erection. He then noticed how clothed Willow still was, something he could remedy.

Willow thrilled in the power she had over him. She reached to cup him, feel him. Oh God he was huge, bigger than Oz and way bigger than he was at five, when they'd played doctor. It had been so long since Oz and they would have to take it slow and she was babbling but since she wasn't talking, Xander couldn't stop her and oh he'd rolled them over and he was kissing her breasts and OH!

Buffy heard a muffled squeak from Willow and took a quick glance. Xander had flipped them over, damn he looked good, but she couldn't finish the thought as Giles had taken Xander's lead and rolled them over so he was on top. His eyes burned into her, drinking her in. He tugged at her top and she leaned upwards to help. He pushed her down and immediately began to kiss her braless breasts. She plunged her hands into his hair and encouraged him.

Giles nearly gasped aloud at Buffy's magnificence. He licked and nibbled and sucked, causing delightful sounds from her. He kissed along her torso, working his way down her body, undoing the snap to her jeans and marveling at the small scrap of material covering her. He helped her wiggle out of the jeans and managed a glance at the other two. Willow was a vision and Xander reminded him of Phillip or possibly Thomas.

He could feel a pair of eyes on him, but didn't care, he was about to have his Willow. He pulled her serviceable white panties off quickly and shucked his briefs. He stopped to allow her a gaze as he admired her. She was perfect and obviously a natural red head. He gave a silent question, letting her know he could stop, but she encircled his cock and guided him to her.

Wow! Definitely bigger and certainly not Jewish, but he was perfect, he was Xander. Despite the scars and the eye, he was beautiful. He gave her a look and she reached for him, putting his tip at her entrance. Slowly he sank into her. Willow kept her eyes locked to his, telling him she wanted this, trusted him. When he was fully inside her, she kissed him gently. It was like finding heaven and she was there with her Xander.

Buffy was writhing under her Watcher's talented tongue. Before she lost all reason, she pulled him up for a kiss, tasting herself on him. She pushed at his boxers and unleashed his cock. He was thicker and longer than any of her other lovers. She shivered at the thoughts of what he would do to her. She guided him, silently begging him to take her. He entered slowly, stretching and filling her. She groaned as he pushed further until they were joined as one. She wrapped her legs around him and rocked her hips upwards.

Giles nearly lost control as Buffy moved her hips. So tight and wet and hot. No other would do for him now he had her, his love. He slowly withdrew, thrusting back slowly. They moved as one, her extraordinary muscle control driving him wild. He quickened his pace, twisting his hips and eliciting cried of pleasure from her.

The slap of skin against skin echoed through the room. The residual magic pulsed, feeding the sexual energy, building the pleasure in all of them. Faster and faster they moved until as one they all fell over the edge crying their lover's name.

The room was silent save for the breathless pants of the couples. No one could move, not that they wanted to. The magic still hummed in the air, but quieter, barely discernable. Giles harnessed the energy and mumbled a few words. Instantly Willow and Xander were sent to a room while he and Buffy were in his. She glanced around, noticing the change of scenery.

"Cool. Now, come lay down, watcher mine."

He lay close to her as she snuggled to his chest, there'd be plenty to talk about in the morning.

He awoke to find himself spooned next to someone. Xander opened his eye and saw red. It hadn't been a dream. Willow lay curled up in front of him, a small smile on her face. And no wonder what with the magics and the kissing and oh yeah, the making love. It hadn't been just sex for him, Willow meant too much to him for it just to be sex. Especially after they'd been moved to the bedroom.

Xander gazed at her, his Willow, finally actually his. He'd been such a fool for too many years. But not any more. It had been more than a year since he'd broken things off with Anya. He'd mourned her, yes, but he was ready to move on. He would grab this opportunity Fate had given him. Willow stirred and turned, opening her eyes to see him watching her.

"Mornin' sleepy head."

She blushed. "Is it really? 'Cause that would mean getting up and I'm not sure I wanna do that yet."

She leaned over to give him a kiss. He kissed her back, the innocence turning to passion. He pulled away slowly.

"Will, I think the spell has probably worn off by now."

"I guess you're right. So that means getting up, huh?"

She sat up, pulling the covers with her. She was beautiful. He sat up and took her hands in his. She looked at him quizzically.

"Will, I love you."

"I know that, Xander. I love you too."

He shook his head.

"No, not just as a friend. I love you in a man-woman kinda way. I have forever; I've just been too blind to see it, no pun intended."

She giggled a little, but her heart raced at his words.

"I know you'll think I'm rushing, that I'm being silly Xander, but I'm not. What happened last night, it was the best thing that could have happened to a guy like me. You're beautiful, Willow, you deserve better. But I want to be with you forever. Could we do forever, Will?"

A tear slipped down her cheek. Her Xander. Her handsome, strong, funny, sweet Xander. She'd been waiting for so long for this moment; she'd thought it would never come. She didn't deserve better 'cause she had the best in him. Oz and Tara would always have places in her heart and in her memories, but everything else belonged to him. Her sexy Xander, so gallant and knightly. She put on a wobbly half smile.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris that is the sweetest thing ever. And I love you in a man-woman kinda way. You are the best man any woman could ask for because you are my Xander. You fought because it was right, not because you had power or it was your destiny. I want to be with you. I think forever sounds wonderful."

He sighed with relief as they hugged. He seripticously wiped away a few of his own tears.

"So breakfast? Wanna tell Buffy and Giles?" she asked.

"Breakfast is of the good, I'm starving. Let's tell the Buffster and G-man, share the happy."

Willow laughed, Xander was always starving. She couldn't wait to share the good news with her best friend.

Buffy stirred and snuggled close to the person next to her. Wait; there was someone in bed with her? Her eyes flew open to take in the form of her Watcher and she remembered. The kissing, the spell, everything. Well now she knew what a stevedore was. Giles looked so much younger while sleeping, all the worry lines faded. She knew he'd probably feel guilty and get all stuttery when he woke up. She'd just have to be persuasive again. When she looked back, she found his green eyes on her. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Hey there, sleep well?"

"Buffy, about last night…"

She placed a finger on his lips and leaned down to kiss him.

"Was wonderful. If I'd known I think I would have done this a long time ago."

"Buffy…."

"Just listen, Giles. There's no fault here, we're two consenting adults, and I wanted this. I've wanted this for a while now. Do you know why I broke it off with Spike? Not just cause it was a bad relationship, but because of you. I started dreaming about you and not in a Watcher/Slayer kind of way. I didn't want to say anything 'cause we both had so much to deal with. Then well, you know what happened. But I've realized something, I've been making bad relationship choices 'cause I couldn't have you. I love you, Giles, the big romantic Hollywood movie kind of love. And if I remember what you said last night I think you feel the same way about me. Don't fight, don't go all logic guy on me, just tell me what's in your heart."

He just stared at her. She loved him, dreamed about him? He'd thought she'd acted differently towards him but he'd identified it as anger. Could she really want someone like him? After everything they'd been through she wanted him, not Angel or Spike, but him. His mind warred with his heart but the latter won. Who was he to deny what Fate had thrown in his path?

"Buffy, I love you. For so very long, I've loved you. I don't know how it happened, but I know I realized it after Quentin said those stupid words. I never thought you'd feel the same way, that's why I've done the things I did. I may not say it, but always know I love you."

She gave him a huge megawatt smile and hugged him tightly.

"So Watcher-mine, what is this we have?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"I was thinking a forever kind of thing."

"I like the sound to that."

They kissed, but Giles stopped her before it went too far.

"The spell has probably worn off by now. And I suspect Willow and Xander will be up soon. If I know that boy, he'll be starving. Shall we go have breakfast?"

Buffy giggled. "Yes, before Xander eats everything."

The four met up in the kitchen, not saying anything about the previous night. But all could tell things were different. The girls went off to gossip and the men just gave each other wordless glances that said everything. Shortly Buffy and Willow returned mischievous smiles on their faces.

"What are you two up to?" Giles asked.

"I know that look, it can't be good," Xander said.

"Oh, it's good Xand, really good," Buffy assured.

"Yep. We've decided that since we all want the same thing, why wait? We're going to Vegas," Willow announced.

The men looked puzzled.

"To get married isn't it great?" Buffy smiled.

Giles and Xander just stared at each other knowing that life with their loves would never be dull.


End file.
